Awakening Part Five
"Awakening: Part Two" is the fifth episode of the Gargoyles series, the final episode of the five-part series premiere and the fifth episode of Season One. It was also released on VHS, in a condensed format, as Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken. Animation by Walt Disney Animation Japan, backgrounds by Studio Fuga, additional production facilities by Nakamura Production and Thai Wang Production. Synopsis Act I In Cyberbotics' tower lab, the guards take aim at Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway. Brooklyn grins, shrugs, and says, "Sorry, wrong floor." The guards open fire as they retreat back up the elevator shaft. Broadway opens the door to the floor above, and the three of them dive into the hallway as the guards fire up the shaft. "Now what?" Lexington asks. In the lab on the fourth floor, the scientists nervously watch the door as an alarm sounds. Suddenly, part of the ceiling caves in and the lights go out. The three gargoyles drop in and the lights come on. The technicians recoil as Broadway growls. Brooklyn picks up a nearby scientist by the collar and asks him where the disk is. The scientist point to a console. Lexington surveys the controls and finds the disk. The guards begin to come in the door, but are blocked by Brooklyn, who says that it's time to go. Broadway picks up a large piece of equipment and hurls it through a window. The three of them fly, with the guards shooting at them from the tower. Lex rolls over in flight and shouts, "We did it!" They fly back to the castle. At the underground base, a guard reports to his commander that Station 1 has been breached. The commander asks for details, but the only information was something about monsters. The commander orders an increase in security. In the tunnel outside, Hudson and Bronx approach the base. Hudson wonders how he got talked into this. He spots a video camera on the wall above the door and gets an idea. Inside, the commander sees Hudson on his monitor. Hudson spins as guards surround him from behind. One guard says that he's not sure what Hudson is, but he bets that he's not bulletproof. The old gargoyle agrees and surrenders. The door opens and Hudson is lead inside. Suddenly, Bronx jumps the guards from behind, and he and Hudson fight off the guards. A stray bullet hits a computer console and sets it aflame. In the confusion, Hudson searches for the disk. He is befuddled by the large number of buttons and lights on the computer console and hits the machine in frustration. The disk pops out of a nearby drive. Hudson picks it up and calls to Bronx. The two run for the door and narrowly escape as the commander sounds the alarm and closes the door. Outside, Hudson rubs his back and complains that he is getting too old for this. They hear more guards coming down the tunnel and retreat up a nearby ladder. The guards chase them through a side tunnel. The tunnel ends as a caged catwalk over a subway. Hudson observes that they'll be sitting ducks in there and tears off a section of the cage. They jump onto a passing subway train and make a sizable dent in the roof, which startles the passengers. Once the train is clear of the tunnel, Hudson grabs Bronx, spreads his wings and lets the wind carry them off the train. They land on a rooftop and tumble down to a ledge. Bronx licks Hudson in gratitude. Hudson pushes him off. "Away with you," he says, "You need to be losing some weight, and that's a fact." Hudson studies the disk and hopes that it is worth the aches he'll be feeling later. On board the airship, the commander receives a message that Stations 1 and 2 have been breached. Two-thirds of the data have been lost. Just then, Goliath kicks in the door to the bridge. "Wrong," Demona says, "you've lost it all." While she retrieves the disk, Goliath occupies the guards. Demona reaches into the console and pulls out a power cable. She touches the cable to the instruments and starts a fire. Goliath looks at her in disbelief. "What have you done?" he asks. Demona kicks open an escape hatch and tells him to hurry. Goliath protests, saying that they just can't leave the humans. The guards uselessly try to fight the blaze while Demona grabs Goliath by the arm and pulls him out the hatch. They fly off as the engines catch fire and the airship crashes into the river. The ship begins to sink and the crew jumps for their lives. Elisa pulls up at the waterfront in time to see Demona and Goliath flying away. Act II Goliath and Demona fly back to the castle and deliver the disk to Xanatos. He thanks them and assures them that the information on the disks will be put to beneficial use for human and gargoyle alike. Xanatos leaves and Goliath tells Demona that he is going to meet a friend. Demona asks who, since it is obviously not another gargoyle. Goliath tells her about Elisa. Demona tells him that Xanatos is their only human friend. They don't need any others. "Humanity is our enemy, Goliath," she says, "I thought you learned that a millennium ago." Goliath protests that he cannot make war upon an entire world. He asks if Xanatos does not prove that there are good humans as well as bad. Demona asks if he can forgive the humans for what they did. Goliath reminds her that the ones responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years. "Then their descendants shall pay!" Demona erupts, "I will have blood for blood!" Goliath looks coldly at her, and reminds her of what she said on the airship. He says that the centuries have changed her as well. She is hard and unforgiving, not as he remembers her. He tells her that he is going to see his friend now. "So be it," Demona says as he flies off. Xanatos watches the exchange on the monitor in his office. "Goliath, it seems, is too hard to control," he says, "A pity." Elisa is waiting on a nearby rooftop. Goliath lands next to her, and she asks where he has been. He asks why she was looking for him. She tells him that the Cyberbiotics installations we robbed, and that she saw him flying away from the plane wreck. Goliath explains that the disks were stolen from Xanatos and the gargoyles returned them to him. Elisa produces a piece of paper from her jacket. She hands it to Goliath who sees the same beetle logo as was on the transmitter that led the commando team to them. Elisa said she traced the emblem and found it belonged to a robotics firm owned by Xanatos. Goliath is confused and asks if he was responsible for the attack in the park. Elisa says yes, and that he probably planted the bug himself. Goliath argues further, saying that the same men stole the disks from him in the first place. She says that she checked and nothing was stolen. The disks were Cyberbiotics property. Xanatos staged the theft to get the gargoyles to steal the disks for him. "He used you," she says, "He's been using you from the beginning." He turns away, but she pulls him back and says that she knows he has no good reason to trust humans. However, he has to trust someone in this world, and she thinks he'd be better of with her than Xanatos. Goliath growls and crumples the piece of paper. Elisa smiles and says, "You won't regret it." In the castle, Xanatos is standing beside five shrouded figures. "I'm afraid the gargoyles have outlived their usefulness," he says. He can't count on their loyalty anymore. However, with the data on the disks, he can bring their replacements on line. Owen checks his watch and says that they only need wait three hours until dawn when they sleep. Demona steps out of the shadows. "No," she says, "You need to test these replacements, do you not?" She strokes one of the shrouded figures with her claws and smiles at Xanatos, who returns her smirk. On the tower, Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway are relaxing. Brooklyn gazes at the city through a pair of sunglasses, while Lexington fiddles with a laptop computer. Broadway, of course, is eating. Brooklyn comments that he thinks he will like this world. Broadway agrees, saying that they had some trouble at first, but things should be fine. Suddenly, a laser blast knocks dinner from Broadway's hand. In the courtyard below, a robotic version of Goliath retracts a laser cannon into its forearm. Four additional robots stand behind Demona, Xanatos, and Owen. "Attack," Xanatos says cooly. The Steel Clan robots spread their wings, fire their thrusters, and take flight. "What are those things?" Broadway asks. Before one of the others can answer, the robots turn and open fire. The three gargoyles scatter. A laser blast catches Broadway in flight and sends him plummeting. He catches the side of a parapet, but the stone pulls loose and he falls to the battlement below. He lies unconscious among the rubble. "What did I tell you, Owen," Xanatos gloats, "A vast improvement over the originals. They're steel instead of stone. They don't sleep during the day. They can fly instead of glide, and best of all, they're 100% obedient. One of the robots takes aim at Lexington. The blast knocks him out in flight, but Brooklyn catches him as he falls. Brooklyn struggles to fly with the added load, and the robot takes aim at him as well. Just as the robot is about to open fire, Goliath catches him in midair and drives him into one of the castle walls. The robot explodes, and Goliath flies toward Brooklyn. He takes Lexington and lands next to Broadway. He pushes a stone off of Broadway and lies Lex next to him. Meanwhile, Brooklyn glides under the castle and catches a support column. He climbs back up the rejoin the battle. Hudson and Bronx run out of the castle. "What's all the noise?" Hudson asks. As if to answer his question, a robot flies around and fires on the two of them. Bronx leaps after the robot as it flies by and catches its tail. He forces it to the ground. The robot fires on Bronx, who easily avoids the blasts. Hudson draws his sword and descends on the robot from above. With a roar, he cleaves the machine neatly in two. "Never a dull moment, is there boy?" He asks Bronx. Downstairs, Elisa runs past security, flashing her badge. "Police business," she says. The security guard stands at attention and lets her pass. Goliath manages to get on the back of the robot that was chasing him, and starts steering it into another one attacking. Both blow up. Xanatos, Owen and Demona are forced to take cover from the debris. "Hmm, my steel clan is not performing as well as I hoped" Xanatos admits as only one robot is left - which is crushed under a piece of wall shortly thereafter. Having destroyed all robots, the clan gathers, thinking they'd have won. Demona disagrees: "You haven't won anything, fools." and aims a rocket launcher at the five other Gargoyles, while Xanatos cocks an energy weapon. Act III Demona fires the rocket at Brooklyn and Goliath, who can barely dodge. Goliath asks Demona what's she's doing. "Goliath, you're a fool", she replies, "but then, you always were, weren't you?". Demona then continues to ramble about her plan to rid Castle Wyvern of the humans. Goliath is none too pleased to learn about that. Still, Demona tries to win him over to her battle against humanity - but Goliath refuses. "Very well then. If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy!" With this words, she fires another rocket at Goliath, who dodges it, but gets thrown to the floor by the blast. Aiming very closely at him, Demona gloats: "I have a name, too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. I am 'Demona'." Just as she's about to fire at Goliath from close range, she's tackled by Elisa, and the rocket goes astray, hitting the top of the nearest tower. The falling debris knocks out Xanatos, who held the rest of the clan at bay while Demona tried to handle Goliath. Another huge piece hits the battlements, which crumble, throwing both Elisa and Demona off and sending them to a long plummet down to the ground level. Goliath catches Elisa, but can not catch Demona, who seems to be unconscious and drops out of his sight (together with a lot of debris and stones). Grabbing Xanatos (who's barely conscious), Goliath turns to the edge of the castle: "She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think I start with you." Elisa stops him, telling him that if he drops Xanatos, he'd be the same as Demona. Reluctantly, Goliath agrees - and throws Xanatos onto the stairs in front of Elisa and Hudson. Taking their places to sleep for the day, Brooklyn's searching for his sunglasses. Bronx found them - and brings them to Brooklyn, who dons them immediately - and sees them breaking apart. At his perch above the others, Goliath talks to Elisa. She tells him that she'll always be his friend, and Goliath agrees on meeting her "same time tomorrow". Elisa mentions "maybe we'll catch a Giants game", which leaves Goliath startled - right as the sun goes up, freezing the look of surprise on his face for the day. "I wonder if the city's ready for you guys", Elisa ponders, looking into the rising sun. Cast *Keith David as Goliath *Ed Asner as Hudson *Jeff Bennett as Brooklyn, the Magus *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington *Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway *Frank Welker as Bronx *Marina Sirtis as Demona *Ed Gildbert as Captain of the Guard *Kath Soucie as Princess Katharine *Clancy Brown as Hakon *J.D. Daniels as Tom *Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza *Jonathan Frakes as David Xanatos Memorable Quotes References *www.TV.com Episode Guide Category:Canon Category:Season 1 Episodes